True Love
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Kakashi discovers more about himself than he cares to realize. Oneshot, suggested one-sided shonnen ai, very macabre, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, M for a reason


A/N: So...I made a joke about necrophilia to the wrong person...

What that has to do with this, I don't know.

* * *

**I.**

Kakashi never thought he held a grudge against Rin, at least, not an intentional one.

It was only in the dark of night that he thought of such profound, torturous things…

It was Rin that Obito had called for with his last breath, it was her the Uchiha had reached out for in his final moments…

In the depths of Kakashi's mind, Rin had stolen Obito's last breath, something Kakashi subconsciously felt should have been his…and in turn Rin had never once though of Obito in a romantic way…

Yet Kakashi…he'd had a crush on that damned bumbling Uchiha since the first spat, the first grudge, the first brawl…and that last breath…it should have been his name on Obito's lips….

It was this damned fear that had held him back from telling Obito. The fear of Obito's reaction, that Kakashi would be further rejected…the fear that the village would reject him as they did his father…

This fear held him back, made him angry, and kept him from telling Obito in those last tear-filled moments.

**II.**

Kakashi had a problem, admittedly, though he would never confess the root of said problem: he liked killing.

Especially girls, and even more if the target resembled Rin.

Kakashi denied thinking of killing Rin, telling himself it was some coincidence that he got a jolt of satisfaction as he watched yet another young girl slump to the floor, the crimson blood draining from her veins as short, dark hair fanned out beneath her.

He didn't want to _kill _Rin…she didn't intentionally make Obito have a crush on her…She didn't force Kakashi to fall in love with Obito. She was not responsible for the Uchiha's death…

In the end, Kakashi knew the whole thing was his fault…he led his team into the mess, and his subliminal grudge against Rin impaired his judgment in the situation.

He told himself that if he had truly loved Obito, he would have helped Obito from the start…He would have thought more of Obito's feelings than his own.

That's what they said true love was…right?

**III.**

The Hatake prodigy slipped into Rin's silent apartment. He was a year into his ANBU service, Minato having told Rin he died on a mission.

Of course she had been upset, since she had confessed her love for Kakashi just moments after Obito's death. Anther reason to hate her….she didn't respect Obito…not his sacrifice, nor his death…

Wait…he didn't hate her…or did he? If he didn't, then why was he here…?

Silently, Kakashi crept along the hallway, carefully searching for his former teammates room. She was here, he could feel it.

He located her room, creeping in silently, his hand falling on his Kunai pouch as the young girl rolled over in her sleep murmuring softly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as brown hair fanned out against the pillows. It would b all the more beautiful if…

No…it couldn't be like that…no…

She shouldn't have been sleeping this peacefully…he never slept this peacefully: Obito's last words always played in hid head, like a broken record from days gone by…

What happened next was fuzzy, even for Kakashi. All he could remember was a pair of brown eyes snapping open, followed by a kunai made slick with warm blood, so dark that it appeared black in the scanty moonlight.

**IV.**

Kakashi stood by the memorial stone, staring down at Obito's name. The sky over the village was low and cloudy, promising rain, but as usual, that didn't faze Kakashi at all.

He didn't remember and scream, any struggle…just those trusting, loving brown eyes growing dim as she bled out.

He could still smell Rin's coppery blood from the night before, though he had covered his tracks with all the skill and perfection of an ANBU captain. By the time he had reached Sarutobi's office, he had an alibi, though it was never needed.

Rin's death was ruled a suicide, the investigators stating that they found a note close to the body. Kakashi didn't recall placing the note, but he found himself unable to remember much of that night recalling it as if looking through a thick morning fog.

The only clear thing he could recall was the last accusing word uttered with her dying breath.

_"Kakashi…"_

Kakashi tilted his head back as a cold rain began to patter the ground, his grey eye focusing soberly on the sky.

"Now…you can be together in heaven…."


End file.
